Don't you remember
by youmightlikethis
Summary: It's a small one-shot based on the lyrics of Don't you remember - Adele.


_When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye,  
Not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any sins,  
I had no idea of the state we were in,  
_

I didn't think anything was different when I woke up that morning. I thought you had just left for work at the ministry early. It's not like that would be a first but when you didn't come home for dinner, I got worried. I sent an owl to all the people close to you. Even the Weasel but no one had heard from you. I was fretting, it was raining, what if something terrible had happened to you. That was when I made the decision to look for you, I walked into our room and for the first time that day I actually looked. All your stuff was gone. The books on the nightstand, the robe behind the door, the curlers that set your hair in place every morning while singing your favourite melody, even they were gone. I was so confused.

 _I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,_

I sat on the edge of our bed, in our room thinking of all the times I'd made you mad. Is that what made you leave? Did you remember those times when I was an immature prat in school and decide you couldn't do it anymore? I thought about the fight we'd had two nights before, about me being an ass to Ron. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him, then you wouldn't have left. Why didn't you just say goodbye?

 _But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,_

I floo'ed to the Potters. They were pretty accepting of me. Harry was partly the reason you gave me the time of day in the beginning. They hadn't even heard from you. I sat at their kitchen table with a cup of Molly Weasley's famous tea that Ginny had just mastered, staring into the cup. I thought we had gotten past the past. I thought you had forgiven me. We spent so many beautiful nights together, I didn't show you I'd changed just because I needed acceptance, I showed you I changed because you held my heart. Why would you throw it all away? Christmas eve, muggle London. It kept replaying in my head.

"Draco, you've really outdone yourself now. You didn't have to you know."

"I know, love but if it means the world to you then it means the world to me."

Seeing that Christmas tree in the plaza all lit up, standing as tall as the whomping willow with you in my arms. The smile on your face said it all.

 _When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong,  
The more I do, the less I know,_

It's been 4 months now. Everyone has heard from you but me. I've thought about you constantly. I've knit picked every conversation we've had to see if I could have done anything to make you stay. I moved out of our house, every time I turned a corner I thought of you. Don't you ever think about what we had? It's not too late to come home. It never will be. I still love you.

 _But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

I know how much wrong I've done in the past but I'd give the world anything it wanted to have you back. All those articles in the Daily Prophet about me and Astoria wasn't what it looked like, if you read them just know I thought of you the whole time she was sitting across the table from me. I couldn't do it.

 _But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,_

It's been a year now and I'm starting to lose hope I'll ever speak to you let alone see you again. I wish you'd open my letters instead of sending them back untouched. Maybe our photos will change your mind. The day I told you I loved you and had charmed a.. whatsitcalled.. camera? To snap the moment. The joy in your eyes, the smile on your lips. Everything about you was perfect in that moment and I made sure you knew that. I would still welcome you back with open arms. Harry told me you haven't dated anyone since me, does that mean you still remember our love? Or did I taint your heart that much you could never love again? Please, just come home.

 _Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,  
To bring you back to me,_

I haven't written to you in so long. I thought if I'd keep my distance and give you some space you might have time to think, to see clearly. This isn't you. I know you! Whether you believe that or not. I took notice of every aspect of you and I know this isn't how you react to anything. An owl came to my window the other night, I didn't recognize it. You wouldn't believe the excitement I felt thinking you'd finally responded. A part of me had so much hope it was you telling me you were coming back to me. I can't move on from you. Your beautiful caramel eyes, the way your unruly hair will only stay with a charm and even then, it's got to be a good day, the way your cherry lips turned up at the corners when you smiled. I still cherish every memory I have of you…

 _Why don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
_ _The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,_

I get married tomorrow. I wish it was you walking down that aisle towards me. If there's ever a chance of our love, please, now would be the time to respond. Do you remember that time we visited your parents in Australia after their decision to stay there? You told me you wanted to be married at the Burrow. I was strongly against that idea but somehow you changed my mind. You wanted a simple but elegant wedding, just like you. Your dad to walk you down the aisle and you even convinced me to have Harry as a groomsman. I would have given you anything you wanted to see that beautiful smile and now I'm about to wed a woman I don't love and can't see a future with all because Mother got her way. I miss you.

 _When will I see you again?_

My son, Scorpio, went off to school today. I'd forgotten how loud and cramped that bloody station gets. I was hoping to see you there so at least I'd know you were happy. Maybe next year or the year after. I just want to see your face, know you're okay. I still regret giving up on us but I feel that's what you wanted.

I still love you, Hermione. I hope one day you're standing on that platform too.


End file.
